


Choreography: Steps To A First Date

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: 1Kiss [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 1Kiss AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Decided to add to the 1Kiss AU by going back to the start: how did Nico and Maki get to their first date. Incidents in the story are slotted between episodes of the animation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. My brother helpfully gave me a list of K-pop and J-pop bands to start a choreographers to name drop hunt from (he also included Crayon Pop, 2ne1 and T-ara). Both BoA videos are in the playlist I listened to while writing, to be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo&index=6&list=PLko9fiFcKQ06QFIx5jRn8R0ru5R6RCP_c. Perfume's Flash video is also fun, but too contemporary for this. Enjoy!

THE MEETING  
  
Umi had asked Maki to stop by the clubroom at lunch. They were working on the new song, the one Honoka wanted to showcase everyone as the center of μ's. This had led to more discussions between Umi and Maki than usual but now Maki was ready to just sit at the piano, block out every other sound around her and try to put six other personalities into a song.  

And the first one she thought of was Nico. Maki frowned. Nico’s personality was the most difficult to match to a mood. There were always at least three lurking: Nico’s cheerful public face, Nico’s half joking, jauntily trying to push her own agenda across wink and the shrewd, serious profile Maki would only see when Nico was unaware she was being observed. The older girl was a puzzle, equal parts frustrating and fascinating. Nico did need a song all to herself, Maki thought, but she’d saw off a hand before she’d ever tell Nico that.  

There was a quick knock before Umi opened the door.  Maki shook her head at Umi’s excessive politeness. Maki had been expecting her and was alone. What did Umi think she’d be interrupting, even if someone else had been there? Maki had no interest in dipping into any potentially embarrassing activities -- possibly ever.

“Good afternoon, Maki. Thank you for meeting me.”

Maki nodded her head.

Umi continued, as she handed Maki a piece of paper, “I wrote down some lyric ideas. I think we’ll pair people off and then alternate solo parts inside those duets, with Honoka as the single.”

Maki looked down, “You and Kotori, Rin and Hanayo, me and...Nico-senpai?”

Umi nodded seriously, “Kotori and I think the choreography will also work nicely with these pairs.”

Maki hummed, debating a comment. Then she shrugged, “I can work with this.”

“Good.” Umi got up, then frowned, “I’d hoped to see Nico-senpai on my way here. Kotori and I wrote down some ideas for the choreography and I wanted to ask Nico-senpai if she had any suggestions on how we could improve it.” Umi frowned, “It is perhaps our greatest weakness as a group.”

“I see her on my way home some days, I could give it to her.” Maki said abruptly, then bit the inside of her lip. More accurately, she knew which door Nico left school by and which way she turned to go home.  Maki had left early one day and been curious when she’d seen Nico practically sprint off campus.

Umi smiled, “That would be a great help.”

Maki found herself holding another piece of paper, scribbled with descriptions of dance moves, letters and arrows. At one point, N + M moved together, then apart, an H between them.

“Every discipline has its own language,” Umi observed, “Please thank Nico-senpai for me.”Maki nodded, “And I’ll let you know when I’ve decided on a tune and a tempo.”

Umi nodded, “We’d best get back to class. Actually, I probably have to search for where Honoka decided to take her nap today. See you at rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Maki smiled at the thought of rehearsal. Dancing wasn’t her favorite thing, nor was singing in public, but rehearsing she enjoyed. It was a rare chance to forget expectations and obligations and just be one of a group, sweating, striving, singing, all activities not laser focused on Nishikino Maki and her future.

  


THE DELIVERY

Nico was hurrying away from school. No rehearsal today, no immediate after school responsibilities so this was a chance to stop and get a snack and work on strategies to maximize her impact on the world of school idols, now that she had the platform of μ's to help launch herself from. She wondered again about how Honoka had managed to win and keep everyone’s loyalty, even that redhead’s. So much talent but she rolled her eyes every time Honoka made a misstep and yet still, she followed the ginger haired second year, loyally. Nico was trying desperately to crack the key to Honoka’s charisma.

“Nico-senpai?”

That voice. Nico stopped. That voice, it caught her every time. Any word, any note, any syllable and Nico’s entire attention would become focused on Nishikino Maki, that redhead, who towered over her in so many ways. Maki could say anything in that breathy, enticing voice and Nico would be a captive audience. And she had no idea why or what to do about it. And she was pretty sure that Maki had no idea of her effect.  So Nico turned with a quick spin and replied brightly, as if it were just any voice, “Maki-chan! Did you miss the great Nico-Ni already? We have rehearsal tomorrow.”

Maki looked seriously at Nico for a moment, her mouth open, but then she frowned and pushed a paper toward Nico, “Umi asked me to give you this. She wants to know if you have any ideas about the choreography.”

Nico bowed slightly, “Thank you, Maki-chan. I’ll look this over.”

Maki looked down at her shoes, a finger curling her hair near her cheek, “You’re welcome, Nico-senpai.”

Maki kept looking at the ground and Nico sensed that they both were locked somewhere between continuing the conversation and breaking it off. So she dove.

“Are you busy, Maki-chan?”

Maki flushed, “N...No….”

“Come have a juice with me.”

Maki’s eyes widened, “Why?”

Nico was a fast thinker so her impulse led to an actual solid reason, “It’ll really help me out if you could tell me a little about what you’re going to compose.”

“Oh.” Maki nodded, “S...sure.”

“Great,” Nico swung an arm through Maki’s, pulling her junior along and trying to act as if she did this every afternoon. Which meant no talking or her voice would give away her sudden nervousness. Touch replacing eye contact seemed to relax Maki so Nico started to worry less about the younger girl breaking away in a panic.

  


JUICY SECRETS

They both ordered juices and decided to share fries. Nico looked over the sheet of paper.

“This should be fun. Have you seen the costumes? You and Honoka get cute hats.”

Maki shook her head. Nico smiled, “You must have been too busy composing the music. μ's was a pretty tight unit even before they begged the great Nico Ni to join.”

Maki rolled her eyes, but Nico only laughed and pushed the fries at her.

“Nico should ask Umi which groups and which choreographers she likes the moves of. Some of them are too hot for the kind of mood Nico thinks we’d be best at.”

“Like A-Rise?” Maki took a fry.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Maki thinks A-Rise is hot? Tsubasa, Erena or…”

“N...No...I don’t, I just don’t…”

Nico took a long sip while Maki struggled, “Not that familiar with the world of idols, are you? You should talk to Hanayo. She knows her stuff.”

Maki looked right at Nico, “Maybe you missed this, but I am talking to you.”

Nico kept sipping, “Yes, Nico knows things too. Good choice, Maki-chan. I’ll make you a video playlist tonight.” Nico looked at the paper again, her fingers tracing patterns, “Can you hum this for me?”

Maki had been chewing on a french fry so it took a moment before she responded, “Sure.”

Nico started to tap along to the tune, fingers moving with surety. Maki found herself staring. Nothing like her hands when she was playing the piano, more like a drummer’s quick hit. Quick but perfectly on the beat. Nico picked things up fast.

“Nice one, Maki-chan. Maybe we should put in a spin and bounce back like the one in BoA’s ‘Only One’, changing it enough to make it ours.” Nico stood, leaning over Maki. “Finish your fries. Let’s try something.”

Maki tilted back, surprised by Nico’s sudden closeness, “Try something?”

“A dance move. The great Nico Ni will demonstrate.” And humming the tune Maki had only just created, Nico twirled, arms out and bounced so quickly Maki almost missed it. Umi and Kotori always started off slowly when demonstrating a move. Nico was almost as fast as Rin, who was usually a blur.  

Maki crossed her arms over her chest, “Not in here.”

Nico grinned, “Outside then.”

“N...No…”

“Too scared?” Nico teased.

“Fine,” Maki grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled her outside.  Nico managed to rescue her drink, but the fries were beyond her reach. Maki led them both to the nearest alley, “Show me again. Slowly.”

Nico put her drink down and repeated the move twice as Maki watched intently, lips pursed, eyebrows lowered in concentration.

“Now you try it.”

Maki sighed, trying to breath evenly.  Nico stepped closer and Maki felt herself tense so she stepped out, throwing her arms wide but she was too stiff going into the bounce and fell toward Nico, who was trying not to laugh and suddenly found herself trying to catch the taller girl out of a reflex that left her at the bottom of a Nico Maki pile.

“Maki, you’re squashing me.”

“It’s not my fault you’re practically doll-sized.” Maki scrambled to her feet, awkward and red-faced, “And a poor teacher.”

Nico had been starting to chuckle but Maki’s words stabbed, “Hey, Nishikino, Nico Ni was just trying to be a good senpai and help out her junior.”

“Yeah, yeah, Nico-senpai has so much more experience,” Maki drawled as she reached to help Nico up.

Nico knocked her hand away and stood, vibrating with anger and embarrassment, but her voice was cold, “Well, thanks for this experience, Maki-chan. I learned a lot.”

Nico pivoted and almost immediately disappeared into the crowd walking past the alley.  Maki just stood, staring at the people, not sure why she wasn’t shouting after the older girl or angrier about being left. Instead, there was a...sour taste to the air and an empty space where Nico had been poised so vividly just a minute before.

  


HIGH NOON

Nico poked her head into the clubroom. Still strange not to be the only person using it. She rarely had to unlock the door, the second years passed the other key between them. Today, Umi was taking her lunch break there, with a notebook at her side. Working on lyrics, Nico thought. Umi looked up, frowning, when Nico opened the door.

“Please knock before entering.” Umi stated.

“Sorry.”

“Were you going to eat lunch here?” Umi wondered.

“No,” Nico shook her head, “Nico Ni already ate. I need a favor.”

Umi nodded, “How may I be of assistance?”

Nico walked into the room and placed a hot pink flash drive on Umi’s other side, “I made a playlist for Maki. Could you give it to her?”

Umi’s right eyebrow went up, “Are you missing rehearsal today?”

Nico hesitated, shuffling her feet, “Nico Ni might be late and doesn’t want to interrupt rehearsal for personal stuff.” She stared at the floor.

Umi’s voice was quiet, “What happened, Nico-senpai?”

“Maki-chan and Nico are just not compatible.” Nico crossed her arms over her chest, “The mighty Nishikino doesn’t appreciate Nico’s teaching skills.”

“So Maki was rude.” Umi said.

“She insulted Nico. Nico has feelings.”

“So does Maki.” Umi sighed, “Please sit down, Nico-senpai.”

Nico looked as if she suspected Umi of potential wrongdoing but sat in the chair she thought of as hers, at the head of the table. Then she recrossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Did you embarrass Maki?”

Nico glared, “There was no need for Maki to feel embarrassed. Or get angry. Nico only laughed a little when Maki fell, which was kind, considering she was crushing Nico .”

Umi shook her head, “μ's has to work together, Nico-senpai.”

“I know.”

“Are you afraid of Maki?”

Nico growled, “No.”

Umi pushed the flash drive at Nico, “Then please continue to help your junior, Nico-senpai. μ's needs you both.” Nico snatched up the drive. Umi continued, “I liked the addition of the spin and bounce move toward the end. Thanks for sending me that video demonstation. We’ll work that in this afternoon.”

“Nico Ni always helps those who need her expertise.”

“And we are grateful,” Umi pointed to the notebook in front of her, “but I do need a few moments to improve these, now that I’ve heard Maki’s composition.”

Nico hopped out of her chair. But once at the door, Nico turned back to Umi, “She is pretty amazing, isn’t she?”

“She certainly challenges me to do my best.”

Nico stood for another moment, thinking. Then she nodded in Umi’s direction and left.

  


ANOTHER LUNCH MEETING

Maki would have preferred to eat lunch in peace, but she refused to take food into the music room and that was the only place Rin would leave her alone. She was grateful to Hanayo for wresting that concession out of their impulsive friend.

Today, she had no interest in conversation and wasn’t even pretending to listen to Rin and Hanayo chatter. Maki kept reviewing the end of her time with Nico yesterday, each time less sure what would happen at rehearsal today when she and Nico saw each other.

Rin bumped her with a shoulder, “Maki-chan looks worried.”

Maki shrugged.

Hanayo took a good look at Maki, “Rin-chan is right, you do look worried. Is something wrong?”

Maki sighed and finished her sandwich. Rin moved closer, crowding her, “Tell us, Maki-chan. We can help. Let us be your friends.”

They were her friends. It surprised her a little. Rin’s impulsive affection and Hanayo’s careful calm were perfectly balanced. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell them. Maki had no real insight into how Nico’s mind worked. It seemed to be the opposite of hers. Perhaps the other two could recognize something.

“Nico-senpai is mad at me.”

“Nico-senpai can be scary,” Rin vibrated. “What did Maki-chan do?”

“N...Nothing.” Maki wondered if she was actually scared of Nico’s reaction, the older girl had been angry enough to storm off yesterday.

Hanayo stared very seriously at Maki, “We didn’t have rehearsal yesterday.”

Maki didn’t snarl, but her lip curled. Too many details required, “Umi needed a favor done.” Then Maki sighed again, “I think I insulted Nico-senpai.”

“Apologize.” Rin’s solution was, of course, the simplest.

“Yes, if you’re worried, apologize to Nico-senpai.” Hanayo agreed, “I’m sure she won’t hold a grudge.”

Maki considered. She imagined herself walking up to Nico, reaching out to touch the other girl on the shoulder, Nico turning, those jewel eyes glaring, cold, lips sneering….Maki stood, “I’m going to take a walk.”

Hanayo kept a hand on Rin’s arm as the redhead walked away.

Maki felt her pace increase the farther she got from her friends. How was she going to walk up to Nico, what if Nico turned away again, why did she have to apologize, why couldn’t they both just forget it? Why did Nico have to pull her along yesterday anyway?

And then someone rushed into her and they both fell. Nico. Of course it was Nico, as if Maki’s constant rumble of thinking about Nico had summoned her. Nico had landed on Maki’s midriff, but was practically no weight at all.  
  
Ruby eyes started to narrow, but then Nico pushed up and just chuckled, “You’re on the bottom of the pile today, Maki-chan. Enjoy it. Not everyone gets this close to the Number 1 Super Idol.”

Maki tried to recover enough to speak. Light as she was, Nico’s momentum had knocked the breath out of her. She felt Nico’s hand under her chin, raising her head so Nico could look into her eyes, “Are you all right, Maki? Do you need to go to the nurse?”

Maki shook her head. Nico then patted the top of it, “Take your time, Maki-chan. I don’t like my next class anyway.” She leaned back in the grass, looking relaxed.

“So I’m just an excuse to ditch class.”

“Ah, your voice is back.” Nico grinned as she rose, offering Maki a hand up. Then Nico reached into her own bag, pulling out a pink stick, “Here’s the playlist. You can keep the drive. Nico might have been mad yesterday but an Idol always keeps her promises.”

“Thank you.” Maki took the drive and swallowed, “And I’m sorry.”

Nico nodded, “I am too. Next time, we’ll leave before we get to insults.”

“N...next time?”“Maybe we should avoid collisions too. We might hurt more than our feelings,” Nico winked, brushing off her skirt. “See you later, Maki-chan.”

Maki was once again left wordless as she watched Nico leave, but this time the taste left in the air was different and somehow there was no empty space, just a pause before Nico was there next to her again.

  


VIDEO KILLED THE MAKI-CHAN-STAR

Nearly everyone was either flustered or manic. Rin and Honoka could barely be kept from knocking over the camera as they continually adjusted its location. Nozomi was having no luck shooing them away. Kotori and Umi fussed with their costumes, Hanayo stood very small in front of where the performance of the final sequence was supposed to happen and Maki paced like a caged panther. Nico sat quietly, in a borrowed chair, off to the side, making certain her hair and make-up stayed undisturbed. Maki’s movements were starting to make her feel fidgety, those forever legs kept flashing back and forth in front of Nico, distracting her, and then when Nico carefully took a sip of water, Maki stopped in front of her.

“Can I have a sip, please Nico-senpai. It’s too hot.”

“You’re moving around too much, Maki-chan. You’ll mess up your hair and makeup.” Nico handed her the water bottle.

Maki raised an eyebrow, “Is that why you’re unnaturally still?”

Nico smiled, “Super Idol Nico Ni is a professional. Professionals wait a lot. Be careful drinking, you’ll smear your lipstick.”

Maki drank then reached up, wiping excess water off her lips with the back of her hand.

“Yep. Messed up lipstick. Sit down and I’ll fix it.”

Maki sat carefully down in the chair Nico vacated.

“Is Maki-chan nervous?”

Maki looked away, hand started to reach for her hair, but Nico intercepted it, “You’ll knock your hat off and then we’ll really have to start over.” Nico didn’t let Maki’s hand drop, “You will be fine, Maki-chan. You look amazing, you’ve got the dance down cold and you get to do a showcase bit by the side of Super Idol Nico Ni. No need to worry.”

Maki looked down, nodding. Nico offered her the lipstick and a compact. Maki took them and turned to the side. Nico watched as she raised the compact, but the younger girl’s hands were shaking.

“Turn toward me, Maki-chan.”

“Why?”  
  
“Just do it,” Nico grabbed the lipstick from her hand, adjusted the length and started to lean in. Maki looked down, cheeks reddening.

“Look at me.” Sparkling amethyst eyes suddenly caught Nico’s, confusion in their alluring depths. Nico nearly dropped the lipstick as her breath caught.

“Nico?”

Having glanced down at Maki’s lips while she said Nico’s name hadn’t help with either breathing or concentration.  Nico straightened up, forcing a smile, as she made precise sweeps across Maki’s pursed, perfect lips, “Sorry, Maki-chan, just wondering if the color was right.”

Maki tilted her head, worried.

“Don’t worry, it’s a perfect match for the purple in your costume,” Nico put the lipstick away as Nozomi swept past.

“Nico-chi, don’t let Honoka or Rin touch the camera anymore. I have to go help Eli-chi”

“Just a minute,” Nico inspected Maki, her professional mode triggered, and tucked a strand of Maki’s hair back behind her ear, “Now don’t touch anything.”

Maki frowned, reaching tentatively to where Nico had brushed her ear, “I’m not a child.”

“And yet, here you are, having spoiled both your hair and makeup.” Nico winked, “But you do clean up cute.”

Maki turned her head away, mumbling.  

Nico leaned in, “What did Maki-chan say? Nico Ni must be going deaf in her advanced years.”

“Cute. EVERYONE is cute.” Maki said a little louder, not looking Nico in the eye.

“We certainly are.” Nico laughed and scampered off to follow Nozomi’s instructions as Rin and Honoka circled closer to the unguarded camera

 

  
“Why didn’t you let go of my hand?” Maki screamed.

“Me, why didn’t you let go of my hand?” Nico shouted.

“Honoka!” a third voice cried out. Honoka looked woozily up from the ground as Umi knelt next to her, Kotori directly behind. The last thing she remembered was turning to go underneath Maki and Nico’s arms, but then she’d hit something solid.

Maki had stormed off, her back turned to everyone. Nico glared at her for a moment, then knelt next to Umi, “Honoka. Are you all right?” She turned to Umi, “Has she said anything?”

Umi shook her head.

“Honoka,” Nico checked for signs of blood, Honoka grinned at her, “Do you know where you are?”

“Bed?”

Maki glanced over her shoulder. Nico and Umi stared at each other, Hanayo had gone to comfort Kotori and Rin fidgeted nervously.

“We’d better get her to the nurse’s office.” Nico said to Umi, “We’re going to pick you up Honoka, ok?”

“Umi-chan?”

As Nico shifted position to get under Honoka’s shoulders, Maki pushed her out of the way, “I’ll do it, Nico-senpai. I’m stronger.”

Nico fell backwards at Maki’s completely unexpected sweep past her, “Jeez, Maki-chan, you’re going to kill us all at this rate.”

Fortunately, Maki wasn’t the only one supporting Honoka at that point or µ's ginger haired leader would have hit the ground again.

Maki whirled to face Nico, furious. “This is YOUR fault.”

Nico stayed on the ground, raised both hands, pressed them together, then released them, “No Super Idol Glue on them, Maki-chan. Nico must just be a Maki-magnet.”

Anyone else would have stepped back away from Maki if they were as close as Nico, but Nico sat there, angry, but seemingly unbothered as a livid Maki towered over her, unable to do anything but sputter.  Nico stood, directly under Maki’s nose, looked straight at the younger girl, and spoke very quietly, “Cool down, Maki. Yell at me as much as you need to later. We have a bigger problem.”

Maki recoiled as Nico swept around her, to Honoka’s side. Umi had been standing, supporting most of Honoka’s weight while everyone watched Maki explode, but when Nico put Honoka’s arm around her shoulders, all three of them moved forward.  Kotori followed behind, teary. Rin and Hanayo glanced at each other as Maki sat on the single chair, hands clenched.

“Go.” Maki hissed, not looking up.

 

Nico knew Maki would still be outside, sitting on the front of the stage, when they’d all gotten Honoka settled. Maki had changed back into her school uniform, but left the tie open. Rin and Hanayo had stopped to check on her on their way home, to see if she wanted to walk with them but Maki had just shook her head and not moved from her spot.

Nico hadn’t changed. She’d waited until the school nurse had made sure Honoka didn’t need a doctor, then she went straight back to where she knew Maki would still be.

Nico crouched next to the younger girl, her arm on the back of the chair, “Honoka is fine. No concussion. She just needs some rest. Her dad’s coming to pick her up and Kotori’s going to stay with her tonight. Everything is all right.”

Maki nodded, slowly unclenching the fist closest to Nico.

Nico continued, “Nozomi thinks the first take of the number is fine. She left the camera on during our practice runthrough. That’s why Honoka and Rin couldn’t touch it. She says no one is nervous when they’re practicing.” Nico started to chuckle but stopped herself when Maki didn’t respond at all.  

Nico didn’t take Maki’s hand but she did carefully prod it with a single finger, “Are you all right, Maki-chan? We didn’t destroy the world after all.”

Maki started bawling, “I don’t know what happened.”  Nico moved closer. “I’m still so mad at you, Nico-chan.” Maki sniffled.

“Fine.” Nico sighed, “Want to yell at me? Or convince me it was my fault?”

“No.” Nico thought Maki looked like a damp and miserable puppy.

“I don’t know what happened either. But Honoka’s fine and you can stay mad at me for as long as you want.”

“Ok.”

“Good, that’s settled then.” Nico looked down at her outfit, “If you wait while I change, I’ll walk you home.”

“Sure.” Maki sniffled, “But I’m not speaking to you.”

Nico couldn’t resist, “We probably shouldn’t hold hands either.”

Maki shoved her to the ground.

 

 

BALLET IS BONDING

 

Maki had just hung up from the group call where μ's had let Honoka talk them into taking dance help from the Student Council President, Ayase Eli. She was part Russian, an experienced ballerina and Maki was dubious about Honoka’s idea. Ayase had been giving them such a hard time, Maki couldn’t imagine she would be willing to help. Nozomi might, but the President...no.

She was about to go find her mother so they could head home after this stop at the Nishikino Hospital when her phone buzzed. Text from Nico.

N: Ballet is BORING, Maki-chan.

M: Ballet is not boring. Ballet dancers are incredibly athletic. You’d be impressed.

N: Ballet is BORING, Maki-chan. And for old people.

M: Like Nico-senpai?

N: Super Idol Nico Ni is trend forward, young, vibrant and on the edge…

M: Of…

N: EVERYTHING!

M: Except modesty.

N: Ballet is BORING. And Icy Ayase is a dour sourpuss.

While Maki agreed about Nico’s second statement, she couldn’t agree with the first. She’d seen Sylvia recently and as impressive as the music was, the way the ballerina playing Sylvia had swooped through the forest so confidently, changing in and out of disguises, had been memorable enough that Maki found herself recalling scenes for days after.

M: Some of the ballerinas are even your size.

N: (／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

M: Classical music is a good foundation for any musical endeavor so it makes sense that ballet is a good foundation for any kind of dance. I can understand Umi and Honoka’s idea.

Maki’s ringtone went off. Nico’s number, “Ballet is BORING, Maaaaaaki-chan.”

Maki sighed.

Nico continued, “We need help from someone familiar with modern choreography...like the kind that K-Pop and J-Pop bands and idols use. Mikiki has been choreographing for Perfume and BoA always does fun things.”

“BoA?”

“Korean pop star. Didn’t you watch the videos, Maki-chan?”

Maki remembered the pink flash drive on her desk at home, “I...I’ve been busy studying.”

Maki heard Nico puff up, “Maki has no respect for Nico’s opinions. Because Maki is BORING.”

Maki cut the call and slammed the phone down just as her mother walked in the room.

“What’s the matter?”

Maki flushed, “My friends think ballet is boring. I’m trying to explain but…”

Maki’s mother nodded, “It’s hard for some people if they don’t experience it themselves.”

Maki followed her mother, nodding, “I’d like to show them. I think they’d like it.”

Maki’s mother checked something on her phone, “There’s a performance at the Tokyo Ballet this weekend. How about I get tickets when I get home?”

Maki considered...Take Nico to the ballet and let her see for herself...wait, then her mom would know she’d only been worried about one friend...there would be questions...Maki had had to answer so many about ‘that cute, shy girl” ever since Hanayo had stopped by...Hanayo, Rin! She could drag them along.

Maki started to pull her phone out of her pocket, then remembered how her conversation had ended with Nico.

“Ask your friends,” her mother prodded, eager for a chance to interact with the people Maki told her so little about.

“Maybe…” Maki frowned, “I don’t know if they’d want to come.”

“How many?”

“Three.” Maki said quickly.

“I’ll see if I can get tickets as soon as we get home.”

 

When they arrived at the Nishikino house, Maki headed to her room. She’d have to face her phone and Nico sometime. No voice message or text yet. Nico was probably still fuming. First, Rin and Hanayo.

M: Want to go to the ballet this weekend? And if my mom asks, you think it’s boring.

H: I’d love to go. Ballet is beautiful.

M: I know that but Nico-senpai doesn’t.

R: If Kayo-chin goes, Rin goes. And Rin will say ballet is boring if Maki-chan wants.

M: Thanks.  

Maki paused and then watched herself type.

M: And don’t tell Nico about I told you to do that either.

Maki knew Rin and Hanayo well enough to know that if all three of them had been in the same room, the other two would have been exchanging a look.

R: Top secret ｛・ω-*}

M: My mom will probably call your Moms.

H: Okay.

R:^ↀᴥↀ^

Now to deal with Nico. Maki’s glance switched between her phone and the pink flash drive. She put the drive in her computer. Maybe if she showed Nico she had listened to her, Nico would do the same.

Maki watched a BoA video...so this is what Nico liked. One girl, so many guys, so many precise, confident, seductive movements. Maki found herself visualizing Nico in BoA’s place. And watching the video again, breathing a little faster. Then she skipped quickly through the rest, noting names.

Picking up her phone, Maki considered: text or call? Texting would be less personal if Nico ignored her, but Maki couldn’t remember Nico not listening when she spoke. Call it is. Nico picked up after a couple of rings.

Maki just started talking, “I could see you doing really well in a video like BoA’s “Only One.”

Nico hesitated but her voice sounded cheerful when she did speak, “Yeah. Good choice, Maki-chan. I like that one. Nico would look cute in those outfits too.”

“They were cute outfits. But there are so many other dancers.”

“An idol’s charisma draws the audience, no matter who else is there.”

“Do you like the videos with all the guys dancing? BoA’s videos always have a crowd of them. And some of the videos are that guy group, Infinite.” Maki wasn’t sure why she asked that.

Nico’s answer was quick, “Nico only watches those for dance tips. Cute girls are always better.”

Maki found herself not arguing that point. So she jumped right to the reason for her call, “I think you’d really like the ballet if you went, Nico-senpai. My mom wants to take us all.”

“Us all?” Nico sounded hesitant.

Maki tried to make herself sound persuasive, “Rin, Hanayo, you, me...it might be fun to get together away from practice.”

Nico hmmmmed, “When?”

“This weekend.”

“Nico is busy Friday, but Saturday would be fine.”

“Right. I’ll be right back.” Maki left her phone on her desk and ran to find her mother.

Maki’s mother was on her phone and looked surprised when Maki nearly bumped into her.  

“Saturday not Friday.”

Maki’s mother smiled in response as Maki ran back to her phone.

“I’m back,” Maki nearly shouted.

Nico sounded amused. “Calm down, Maki. Take a breath. Nico will always wait.”

Maki grinned at Nico’s promise, “I’ll remember that. So do you actually practice the moves from the videos?”

“Well, not that one that Maki liked yet, but I can do “Eat You Up”.

Maki had watched that one as well, and blushed as she remembered the lyrics and the ending with the soaked dancers, thankful Nico was on the other end of a phone connection and not in the room, “I...I’d like to see it.”

Nico sighed dramatically, “If Nico survives ballet and the Ice Queen Student Council President, Nico will demonstrate for Maki-chan.”

“Good. Does my mom need to call your Mom?”

“No. Just text me the details.”

“Sure.”

Rin and Hanayo had shown up promptly and were waiting in the sitting room while Maki changed one more time. Nico was meeting them there, she had refused the offer of a ride. Maki’s mother left the two girls downstairs and went to check on her daughter. She walked in Maki’s room to see her daughter with a dress caught on her head. Maki’s entire wardrobe seemed to be in disarray and on her bed.

“Dear, we have to leave. Koizumi-san really seems to be coming out of her shell. And Hoshizora-san is adorable.”

“Yes, sure, shell, adorable.”

“Maki.”

Maki popped her head through her dress and stared at her mother.

“You look fine.” Her mother pulled the purple dress down and smoothed its sides, “Brush your hair.”

Maki looked into the mirror, panicky. Her hair tended to find its way into knots when she was nervous.  Her mother handed her a brush, “We’re leaving in three minutes.”

  


The crowd was bustling. Tickets had been sold out for months. Maki had no idea what her mother had done to get them a box but she seemed quite happy to have managed her contacts that successfully.  Maki scanned the crowd, anxious to spot Nico and was surprised to find that Nico was practically next to her. Nico’s black hair was down and shining as it fell over a simple, nearly sheer silver blouse, tucked into a lacy black skirt. Nico’s shoulders were covered by a dusky pink floral scarf. Maki just stared, almost not recognizing the older girl. But Nico’s eyes had that unmistakable spark of Nico mischief burning.  
  
“Maki-chan didn’t recognize Nico out of uniform and not sweaty.”

Maki’s brain valiantly tried to process that image into a thought but it kept looping somewhere away from her mouth and no response was forthcoming.

Nico tugged on Maki’s sleeve, “Introduce me to your mother, if you remember my name, Nishikino.”

Maki nodded automatically and turned, “Mother this is Yazawa Nico; Nico, this is my mother.”

Maki’s mother smiled, “I am very happy to meet you, Yazawa-san. Maki doesn’t tell me much about μ's, but I appreciate your taking care of her ”

Nico chuckled and Maki found her arms crossing, “No, Maki isn’t much of a talker, unless she has a piano. Please call me Nico and thank you so much for inviting me.”

“You look lovely, Nico,” Maki’s mother continued, glancing in her daughter’s direction. Maki reddened.

“We should find our seats, waiting for Nico made us late.” Maki blurted, her arm reaching around Nico in an attempt to hurry her.

Suddenly Nico’s small hand was under Maki’s nose, her forearm twisted to show Maki that what she thought was a delicate bracelet was actually a watch turned to the inside of Nico’s wrist, “Nico is exactly on time.” Nico held her wrist there long enough for Maki to catch the smell of honey and fruit. Maki found herself leaning forward but stumbled as she made herself step back. Nico dropped her wrist, shaking her head.

Maki’s mother intervened, before her daughter could respond, “I hope you had no trouble getting here, Nico. Perhaps we should find our seats.”

Rin and Hanayo had wandered somewhere.

“Let’s find the rest of our group, then we’ll make our way inside,” Maki’s mother decided. Nico smiled at Maki and followed while Maki remained in place, staring after them. Then Rin charged into her, “Nico-senpai looks so cute.”

Maki ignored the comment, “Let’s find our seats. Where’s Hanayo?”

“Between Nico and your mother. Are you going blind, Maki-chan? Maybe Kayo-chin can loan you her glasses.”

“Just be quiet, Rin.”

Rin zoomed past Maki and saluted with a smirk before she ran to join the group ahead.

 

AT THE INTERVAL

Maki’s mother was telling Nico stories of the ballets she’d been to while Hanayo was watching Rin try to duplicate the moves she’d just seen the ballerinas perform. Maki scuffed her shoes against each other a bit, trying to think of something to do. There was a bar, with drinks and pastries. She could buy something and offer it to Nico or her mother. She wondered what Nico would like? She’d only ever seen her drinking strawberry flavored things so maybe something sweet? Maki grabbed the first plate that looked like it had a piece of cake with fruit on it as well as a bottle of flavored seltzer water. She took some money out of her purse and handed it to the person behind the bar, not waiting for any change. 

  
Then she walked quickly back to her mother and Nico and shoved the plate of cake in Nico’s direction. Nico looked down, raising an eyebrow, but took the plate.

“Thank you.”

Maki grunted, removing the top of the water and taking a swig. Then she immediately spit the water in her mouth out, all over Nico’s plate and the front of her blouse.

“MAKI!” Nico and her mother shouted.

“S...sorry....” Maki stammered.

Maki’s mother took the bottle out of her hands, reading the label, “This is from a sulfur spring. Why did you pick this one, Maki?”

Maki didn’t want to say she wasn’t paying attention, not in front of Nico, who was staring at her.

“That’s a mean prank, Maki-chan, bringing Nico cake, then spoiling it…”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” Maki felt like dropping to her knees and declaring that she was an idiot, but she could hear Nico’s voice in her head, saying “Maki-chan’s an idiot who can’t even swallow water, she said so”. She tried to take the plate from Nico’s hand, “Let me get you another one.”

“No. I have to go clean up.” Nico left for the bathroom, dumping the plate on the way. Maki ran her hands through her hair, resisting the urge to pull it out.

“Maki?”

“Yes?” Maki’s mother handed her the shawl she’d had wrapped around her shoulders, “Take this to Nico. She doesn’t have anything to change into.”

Not on the list of the things Maki could say to her mother was ‘do it yourself’ so after a very brief pause she chased after Nico. Nico was at the mirror, frowning at her wet blouse, now even sheerer. Maki caught a glimpse of the lace at the top of Nico’s camisole through the blouse, then looked away, pushing the shawl at Nico.

Nico shook her head but took it, “You could take a few hints from your mother and be nicer to people you go to the ballet with.”

“I bought you cake.” Maki leaned against the counter.

“And it was tasty too, right?” Nico snapped. “Nico will be a good senpai and teach you manners.”

“No.” Maki didn’t know exactly why she answered that. Instinct. Cave and Maki imagined Nico would never let her forget exactly how much her junior Nico saw her as.

“No?” Nico leaned against the counter, arms crossed, watching Maki.

“No.”  Amethyst eyes refused to back down and finally the ruby ones turned away.

Nico took out her purse, pulling out her lip gloss and leaning toward the mirror as if Maki weren’t there, “Fine. Nico will let you fall and try not to laugh.”

“Good.”  Maki found herself watching as Nico very carefully reapplied her lip gloss. Nico’s lips glistened. It was taking her impossibly long.

Nico turned back as she finished, pursing her lips in Maki’s direction, “Strawberry peach. Want to try?”

“No.”

Nico shook her head, “You’re easy to get along with tonight. All right, let’s go back for the rest of this boring ballet.”

“You’re not bored.” Maki stated.

“You’re supposed to be watching the ballet, Maki-chan, not the cute Nico Ni.”

“I am watching the ballet. So are you. And you’re still awake.”

Nico looked at her watch, “And probably missing the start of the second act. Come on, Maki. Let’s go back.”

“I knew you’d like it.”

Nico shoved Maki out of the bathroom, nearly running over Rin, who grabbed Nico, “It’s about to start, they blinked the lights, HURRY.”

  
  


After the final bow and the audience’s applause, Rin bounced up and headed for the lobby, but Nico and Maki stayed in their seats, going over the program together, discussing the dancers, Nico mostly listening and Maki very animated and serious as she pointed out sections of the various artist biographies.

Maki’s mother smiled as she watched her daughter, Hanayo doing the same next to her.

“You don’t think ballet is boring, do you, Koizumi-san?”

“No, I think ballet is a wonderful art form. Thank you so much for tonight,” Then Hanayo realized what she’d admitted and gasped.

“I won’t tell her you said that.”

Hanayo gulped and nodded. Maki’s mother pointed to where Rin went off to, “We’d better find Hoshizora-san before she tackles a dancer in her enthusiasm. I had thought Maki was exaggerating about how much energy she had.”

Hanayo stood, panicking, “Rin-chan.”

  


Nico was actually a good listener.  Maki was a little surprised. She looked up from their conversation to find most of the theatre empty. Nico glanced around as well, then down at her watch.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My ride’s been waiting.”

“We can take you home.”

Nico looked seriously at Maki, “My ride is waiting, Maki-chan. I have to run. Please tell your mother good night for me.” Nico stood, blew a kiss in Maki’s direction and raced off.  Maki started to follow, then turned back automatically to grab the program they’d been poring over and Nico was already out of sight. Not even a shoe left behind. Is this what the Prince in Cinderella felt like? You just start to feel comfortable, then she looks at the clock and suddenly, empty seat.

  


THE MORNING AFTER

Maki was eating breakfast when her mom started the interrogation,  “Did Yazawa-san enjoy the ballet?”

Maki nodded, “I think so.”

“She’s a third year, right? Very pretty girl. She must be dating someone.”

Maki frowned, “Nico’s very focused on being on Super Idol.” Maki could hear Nico in her head as she quoted her, “And Idols have to be for everyone.”  Maki tapped her fork on the side of her plate, “So no dating.” But then Maki started remembering Nico’s mystery Friday night plans. And the ride she was so worried about being late for. She looked up at her mother, “I’m not actually sure.”

“Oh. I liked her. You should ask her over for dinner sometime.”

  
“Sure.” Maki shrugged, finished her juice and stood up, “I”m going to play for awhile.”

Maki’s mother wondered which composer would be thundering in the music room this morning.

 

  
DIFFERENCES

Nico looked at the shawl neatly folded on her bed. She’d gotten it cleaned.  Her blouse had also recovered, which was good. Nico couldn’t afford to replace it. Maki hadn’t done anything on purpose so Nico couldn’t be mad at her, but she was puzzled by how awkward the redhead had seemed. Maybe because her mother was there? Nico shrugged, feeling the delicate weave of the shawl. It had been so light and warm. Nico knew enough about the craft of clothing to appreciate the materials and workmanship put into its making. Not showy, but very classy. Designed to last for decades. Designed to be inherited. Nico giggled at the thought of Maki in her sweatpants, t-shirt, hat and combat boots with the shawl thrown over her shoulders. Talent, and strength, but needed outfits that coordinated themselves. Maki had negative style. Her mom had probably dressed her for the ballet.

But it had been nice to actually see why Umi, Honoka and Kotori were so excited by the thought of what Eli could teach μ's. Getting to Love Live would be hard; exacting teachers would only help. Nico leaned back on the bed, hand still on the softness of the shawl, remembering Maki’s voice as she pointed out her favorite dancers in the program. When Maki got too involved in something to be self conscious, her voice lost its polish. Nico enjoyed hearing the honest enthusiasm, the words that tumbled over themselves, the lack of self awareness. It was rare. Self consciousness was a Maki habit, as were blushing and rudeness. But Maki’s mom had seemed nice, Maki even behaved pleasantly sometimes, but when she stood aloof, apart and silent, defensive, she could be so unapproachable. Beautiful, cold profile, but then there would be a moment and her eyes would be so inviting -- or teasing with a daredevil wink.

Nico sighed. Yes, Maki was attractive. It didn’t matter. The shawl would be returned, Maki would go back to standing aloof and occasionally red faced, the Nishikinos would retreat to their built to be inherited mansion and hospital and there would be no more nights at the ballet. Nico would just add to her YouTube playlist. Ballet beginners exercises and a few videos of the dancers Maki admired, if she could track them down. Nico had typed their names into her phone before she forgot so she could bring them up in conversation with Maki.

There was a crash outside her door. Her siblings were getting restless. Her mom had another late night so Nico was in charge.

Since she was thinking about her, she sent Maki a quick text before she got her siblings their snack.

N: I got your mom’s shawl cleaned. I’ll return it tomorrow. Thanks again for the night of ballet, Maki-chan. You were right. I loved it.

Nico paused, then continued. Perhaps she should at least encourage Maki a little, if the redhead wanted to share anything else. A text hint shouldn’t trigger a retreat into shyness.

N: Nico especially liked the part when Maki-chan said what she thought about the performances. It made Nico think.

And in the Nishikino home, Maki picked up her phone, read the message and smiled.


	2. Choreography: Steps To A First Date (Part the Second)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki continue to falter their way to a first date, with the occasional assist from Umi and Rin.

IN SEARCH OF A DOOR

Maki had been watching Nico for the entire rehearsal. The petite brunette seemed paler and lacked her usual energy. No snap to her movements. Eli had been an official member of μ's for two weeks now, and they had all gotten used to the heightened intensity of the dance portions of rehearsals. Maki found herself enjoying it. While so many members of μ's got a huge charge from any audience at all, Maki preferred rehearsals. She appreciated the camaraderie of people working equally hard toward the same goal and the chance to push her body to its limits without the added stress of spectators. And she enjoyed hearing her compositions brought to life by so many voices she was fond of. When she let herself think about it, being here, on the roof, among her fellow members of μ's, was a feeling she treasured. But today, she kept worrying about Nico, who always noticed whenever ANYBODY had their eyes on her. Nico had been dragging herself through rehearsal without any energy left over to notice anything. Maki was surprised no one else commented, but Nico was very good at hiding weakness. No one expected her to do anything but work hard.

End of rehearsal, everyone saying their goodbyes and leaving, but Nico just let herself slide down the wall when she thought the last person was through the door. She looked up to see Maki standing over her.

“Are you all right, Nico-senpai?”

“Aw. Maki-chan is worried about the cute Nico Ni. Nico is fine, just a little tired.”

On Mondays, they’d developed the habit of stopping at Nico’s favorite fast food place to discuss the week ahead. Maki wondered if Nico was up to it.

“Do you still want to grab a snack?”

Nico looked up at Maki, who seemed even more serious than usual, her amethyst eyes concerned. That’s right, it was Monday. “Hand me your water bottle, Maki-chan. Nico will be fine.” Nico drank most of what was left and then tried to bounce up, instead falling into Maki. If Nico had been a little cold before, she felt even colder now in contrast to Maki’s warm, sweaty shirt. So warm. Nico found herself pressing closer. She could feel Maki’s heart beat. So steady.

“Is Eli’s workout too much? I could talk to her?”

Nico shook her head. “No. Eli’s workout is super easy for Super Idol Nico Ni. I just had a busy weekend with not much sleep.”

Maki’s brain heard her mother saying “She must be dating someone,” and her arms tightened around Nico.

“Maki-chan,” Nico pushed against Maki. “Nico can stand. If you let me go, I won’t fall again.”

Maki nodded but didn’t let go. Nico felt Maki’s chin bump her head. Such a silly Maki sometimes. But so warm.

They changed quickly and Maki picked up Nico’s bookbag, slinging it over her other shoulder. Nico did not seem to notice. Maybe food would help her, Maki thought.

For once, Nico let Maki order, pay for and collect the food, so Maki brought back a tray full of burgers, sandwiches, drinks, fries, even desserts. Nico stared. “Are you feeding five Nicos?”

Maki blushed. “I just thought you might like something different.”

“Thank you, Maki-chan. In honor of your generosity, Nico will start with dessert.” And Nico grabbed her favorite fruit pie with a wink.

“Very healthy choice, Nico-senpai.”

“Compared to…” Nico paused, the mischief returning her tone, “french fries? At least apple is a fruit.”

“Potatoes are healthy.” Maki grabbed a handful of fries, sliding a drink toward Nico with her other hand.

“Because of the deep frying, of course. Maki has vast nutritional knowledge, Nico can tell. Must have rubbed off from all those hospital visits and living with doctors.”

Maki chewed to avoid having to say anything. Although she was glad to hear Nico’s feisty, teasing tone restored.

“So are Eli’s workouts really not too hard for you?”

Nico stopped in mid burger bite. “Is Maki accusing Nico of slacking?”

“No...you were just so against Eli helping us.”

Nico shrugged. “Nico will only get to be the best if she works with the best. All of our dancing has improved. Umi’s smiling again, and not just because Eli’s charming.”

“Charming?”

“Oh, not for Nico. Nico prefers a sense of humor, along with cutes and smarts. But Umi seems to be enjoying having someone around who is less scatterbrained than our fearless leader.”

Maki laughed.

After most of the food had disappeared, Nico smiled at Maki, the actual Nico smile, sweet and charming, not the Nico Nico Ni Super Dazzler, which did actually dazzle. “That really helped, Maki-chan. Thanks.” Nico reached over to pick up her bag, but Maki grabbed it first.

“I can walk you home.”

“No, no, but thank you.” Nico took her bag. “Nico can find her way home by herself.”

“But…”

“I’m fine, Maki. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And once again, Maki was left standing there, watching Nico whisk herself away. To somewhere Maki knew nothing about. To people, a family Maki knew nothing about. It had taken careful effort to pierce any of Nico’s facade, but Maki had started to sense that Nico was opening up, sharing more things with Maki, trusting her. But now there was a door Maki couldn’t get past, because Maki didn’t know where it was. And it bothered her. She looked out the window. Nico was heading in the direction opposite the one Maki would be taking, her pace slow. Not a shoe or a breadcrumb trail left behind.

  
BREAK IT DOWN, UMI-CHAN

Nico and Umi were working on something at the far end of the roof. Seemed to be dance moves. Maki found herself trying to get in range to hear what they were saying while she stretched.

Nico had just finished a breath-taking drop to the ground and spin move that would probably never find its way into a μ's performance when Maki heard Umi speak.

“That was very impressive, Nico-senpai. Where did you learn to do that?”

Nico’s voice always carried, although Maki was positive Nico had no idea how far. She heard its pitch raise and watched surreptitiously as Nico contorted her face. Maki had come to think of that as the Pride Pose since lying sounded harsh. Nico was about to save face by exaggerating something.

“Nico worked long hours with Beat Freaks.”

Umi’s tone changed to chiding. “Nico.”

Maki was surprised. Umi obviously recognized Nico’s change in tone and knew the reason behind it.

“Fine. Umi-chan always catches Nico when Nico skips a few MINOR details. Umi-chan is too clever.” Nico sounded almost flirty, but this was Umi, Nico’s flirty would be like a plastic knife on granite.

“Or Nico just wants to tell me the truth.” Umi grinned, handing Nico her water bottle. Somehow, even with Umi, Nico could still chisel a reaction.

Nico sighed. “Nico learned it from watching Beat Freaks’ SYTYCD videos. And practicing. So much practicing.”

“You learned how to do that from watching videos? On your own?” Umi stepped to Nico, Maki stopped stretching as Umi put her hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Nico, that is much more impressive than pretending to have spent time with anyone. You should realize that and give yourself full credit for your actual skills and hard work.”

Umi was so earnest, Maki almost felt bad for starting to dislike her. How could she say all that without embarrassment? To Nico! And how could Nico just be standing there, smiling, actually seeming to be learning something, without one snide remark. Maki turned, not looking back, and found where Rin and Hanayo were finishing their stretches. They never surprised her; it was soothing.

TOO MANY SWEET THINGS

Nico noticed Maki leaning against the rooftop fence, staring off into space, looking a little gloomy. At least she wasn’t fussing over Eli, like Umi and Honoka. Oooh, μ's was suddenly so popular, it must be because of the tall, leggy third year, ooh, let’s drool. So stupid. So little appreciation for how hard Nico was working to set an example of cuteness. Maki probably needed a smile.

Nico bounced in front of Maki, smile bright, hands raised. “Nico Nico Ni, Nico Ni is here to brighten your day.”

Maki still stared off into space. “Not now, Nico.”

Nico frowned. No one was paying any attention to her at all. She tugged on Maki’s sleeve. “Isn’t Maki excited about performing in Akiba? Such a big crowd, Nico will charm so many fans, they’ll buy all her merchandise, and Nico Ni’s cutest face will be on everyone’s wall.”

Maki frowned. Nico had been watching the younger girl closely for long enough to realize that Maki’s brain was processing what she’d just heard, sort of like the slow-motion scenes in action movies. Nico had decided that was the best way to think about Maki’s thought processes when something surprised her. And right about now, the bullet was going to speed up and blast through its target.

Maki glared down at Nico. “Wouldn’t you rather have your idiotic disguise up on their wall?”

“Nico’s disguise is not idiotic. Nico’s disguise is useful. Just wait, someday Maki will appreciate Nico’s super savvy super idol skills.”

“Today, I would appreciate Nico disguising her voice as silence,” Maki hissed.

Nico had successfully drawn the attention of everyone else on the roof, but she couldn’t count it as a victory. “Nico was just trying to cheer up Maki-chan.”

Maki turned away abruptly, walking toward Kotori. ““You never actually listen,” Nico heard her mutter. Nico almost screamed but decided to put that energy into dancing.

After break, the rest of rehearsal was spent with μ's in defuse Nico-Maki mode. Rin and Hanayo seemed to have calmed Maki down, but Nico turned defensive, ignoring everyone else and focusing on her own performance, working flawlessly through the songs they’d chosen for rehearsal. Maki was the first one off the roof, fine with Nico, she didn’t need to be told to shut up again.

“I usually give Maki my roughest draft of lyrics so she can start working on the music even before I finish,” Umi’s smooth voice sounded behind Nico. “Kotori’s been too embarrassed to show Maki anything she’s written. It’s mostly lists of desserts.”

Nico turned to stare at Umi. Umi smiled. “It’s not as easy as it seems sometimes, working with someone else.”

Nico frowned. Maki had been right, Nico hadn’t actually listened. Of course, Maki hadn’t actually said much a person could listen to, but still. Nico had been letting her own excitement crowd out other people. Letting her excitement crowd out Maki.

“Thanks, Umi. Nico will fix this.”

  
Rehearsal had been cancelled this afternoon, and Maki was looking forward to going home. It would be a rare Saturday afternoon to herself. Then her phone went off. A text from Nico.

N: Meet me in the music room, Maki-chan. NOW.

Maki groaned. Why this? Nico in any mood was the last distraction she needed right now. Especially if Nico was going to prance up and down announcing how many people were going to want her face on their bedroom walls. And how happy she was about it. But still Maki’s feet headed to the music room.

She opened the door. Too quiet. No Nico. She looked at her phone again. No new message. There was something on the piano though. A small stuffed panda in a maid outfit, with a note next to it.

“Maki-chan can do it. Nico is sorry for not listening. Nico found this almost-as-cute-as-Nico bear that is very good at listening and has been teaching Nico, but until Nico practices more, the bear will keep Maki company. Give her a cute name.” Nico had, of course, signed her own name with a big heart after it.

Maki felt herself smile for the first time in a couple of days as she hugged the bear.

 

BEACH AFTERMATH: SCENES WITH AN OLDER WOMAN

Maki had settled into a window seat on the train. Nico sat down next to her, not even asking if Maki minded. Maki didn’t mind, but she was a little surprised at Nico’s familiarity. Nico seemed to have something on her mind, but she just played games on her phone for the beginning of the trip. Maki kept reading, she wanted to finish the novel she’d just started. Her parents would be bringing her back here in a week, and she needed to know if the rest of the books in the series were worth acquiring.

Nico was getting more and more restless, muttering and occasionally bumping into Maki’s arm. Maki finally gave up and put the book down, turning and facing what she recognized as a too innocent to be unplanned smile.

“Did Nico disturb you?”

“Yes,” Maki growled, “like a misbehaving 5 year old.”

“NIco is wounded by Maki’s insult. Especially since she knows now that Maki likes the older, more mature type.”

Maki heard an odd note in Nico’s voice, as if she were testing for something. Then she registered what Nico had said…”older, more mature type”...what was Nico talking about, she couldn’t think that just because Maki had said a few nice things about her cooking that...no, how could Nico possibly think she was the mature type…no, wait, Maki took a good look at Nico. Mischief, yes, hesitation, yes, doubt? Maki found herself curious.

“What do you mean?”

Nico leaned in and whispered, “Nozomi.” Pause while Maki sputtered. “I can see that.”

“You can?!”

  
“Sure, she’s a good listener, pretty, kind, big in the…” Nico started to gesture but glanced at a confused Maki then stopped herself.

“Do you?” Maki had been whispering, but her voice jumped.

“Nico? No, no, God, no. Nosy, gropy Nozomi?” Nico shivered. “Not for Nico. Eli’s your competition there so be careful, kiddo.”

“I am not a kiddo. And there’s no competition.”

“Cocky aren’t you, Maki-chan. Eli’s got a two-year head start on you.”

Maki wondered why Nico was suddenly harassing her about this and then remembered yesterday morning, when she had woken up early to find Nozomi on the beach, before the rest of μ's joined them.

“I can talk to someone on a beach without crushing on them, Nico-chan,” Maki shouted at the infuriating person next to her.

Rin snorted with laughter, Eli coughed, and Nozomi’s head immediately popped up over the seat in front, eyebrow raised. “Is there a problem, Maki-chan?”

Maki groaned, “No. Nico is just…” Maki couldn’t even find the words.

“Jealous of our love?” Nozomi’s voice had an amused lilt.

“N...no…” Maki didn’t know which of the two she disliked more right now, Nozomi or Nico.

Nico shoved her travel pillow in Nozomi’s face. “Shut it.”

Rin decided to make it worse, actually getting out of her seat to lean over Nico. “So who does Maki-chan like best, Nozomi or Nico? Rin likes Kayo-chin best, so Maki should have someone she likes so she doesn’t get lonely.”

“Shut up, Rin.” Maki stood, looming over her friend. “You’d have to be stupid to fall in love with Ni…”

Maki’s eyes widened in horror, and she turned to where Nico was suddenly very still and too, too quiet.

Hanayo moved to pull Rin back and Eli popped up, took one look at Maki and dragged Nozomi down into her seat.

Maki’s fury spent, she just stood there, mouth open. Nico decided to remove herself from the situation, refusing to make eye contact with Maki as she walked to the second years’ row. “One of you switch seats with me, please.” Umi nodded, but it was Honoka who stood up, put a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder and moved to the seat next to a still standing Maki. Nico settled between Kotori and Umi, glad for a double buffer of calm. She heard Honoka speaking quietly to Maki, but just closed her eyes before she started to notice if the redhead replied.

  
POST VACATION STORMY

Maki needed a real vacation, a quiet one. She didn’t mind taking μ's to her family’s beach house, but there had been too much of everything...too many people, too much noise, too many voices and opinions...Plus, Nozomi had been pestering her and Nico acting unlike herself, oddly hesitant, fake confidence cracking her voice as she tried on lying to be impressive. But then a crisis had happened, with Kotori increasingly lost in the huge kitchen, trying to cook for nine and failing until Nico swept in to turn out a delicious dinner. Maki wanted to have Nico cook for her again. Maki wanted to have Nico speak to her again. Maki wanted to have Nico...she shook her head, changing the direction her thoughts were avalanching...Umi had been right, Nico never gave herself enough credit for her actual skills. Everyone who looked at her saw a sharp, shrewd, hard worker...prickly, yes, but not unkind. But Nico didn’t seem to think anyone valued that and put up an even faker facade than her Super Idol posturing. At least the Super Idol was based in Nico’s genuine desire to make people happy. And Maki had made Nico...unhappy...angry... hurt ...with her stupid, stupid comment. Maki wasn’t sure which. Probably all. Nico had replied to none of her texts and wouldn’t answer any of her calls.

Was it mostly hurt? Maki couldn’t blame Nico. Such a stupid thing for Maki to say. Rin and Nozomi had just been looming so close, intruding, right in her face, teasing her, and Nico had been right there as well, watching her, bumping her, and Maki had no idea how to process any of it. Overwhelming. Maybe in a quiet room, with a piano and only Nico talking, she could have managed all the things she was feeling, but on a train, with the noise of the tracks and everyone close and Nico watching her...well, she was very proud of herself for not having thrown anyone off the train, especially herself. Or Rin. Rin probably would have enjoyed the adventure, though. Hanayo had made Rin apologize, but Maki wasn’t speaking to Rin yet, at least not while Nico refused to respond. And without Rin or Nico, Maki had no one to talk to.

  
Nico looked at her phone. Texts from Maki were now in the double digits. She slumped even further into the couch, pulling a blanket around her and watching a cartoon on the TV. Her mom sat next to her. “What’s wrong, Nico?”

“Why do people say stupid, awful things when they’re embarrassed?”

Her mom looked down at Nico’s phone, the text window was still up. “Did Nishikino-san say something?”

Nico burrowed further into the couch. She’d spent the evening refusing to respond to Maki while wondering how someone whose arms felt so welcoming could be so mean.

“Nico.”

“Yes. She was upset, and I know she didn’t mean it, but I don’t know that I can forget what she said.”

“Why did she say it?”

“Stupid Nozomi and Rin made her...think about things she doesn’t want to think about.”

Nico’s mom knew her daughter very well, and any time Nico talked about Nishikino Maki she glowed even brighter than when she was telling her siblings stories about her newest favorite idols. Although after the night at the ballet, Nico had been mentioning Maki less, but with a more thoughtful look when she did. And Nico’s mom knew they met up after rehearsal every Monday, which was tomorrow.

Nico’s mom hugged her, choosing her words carefully. “I know you care about her, Nico. Sometimes it helps to think about what the other person is feeling. And I bet if you’re this upset, Maki is very scared that she hurt you.”

“Why doesn’t she say that? All she says is ‘I’m sorry, please talk to me, Nico-chan.’ What am I supposed to say?”

Nico’s mom laughed. “Maybe she just wants you to listen. It takes a very strong person to admit to being wrong, Nico. And she is only 15, right?”

“Hmmm...Maki-chan is very young and stupid about some things.” Nico sounded tearful. “But it was a mean thing to say.”

“So tell her.” Nico’s mom voice was firm. “There is no friendship or any other relationship without honesty first, Nico. Your father and I even told each other things we weren’t comfortable with the other one knowing. Walls do so much damage. You should have at least one person you can be completely honest with.”

After some thought, Nico picked up her phone and typed, “Maki-chan doesn’t know anything. Nico is Won!Der!Ful!” and showed it to her mom, who laughed. “It’s a start.” Nico typed something else, hit send, then leaned against her mother as they both only half watched the silly antics on the TV screen, lost in different memories.

  
Maki’s phone went off. If it was Rin again, Maki was going to use language Rin had probably never heard before. And tell Hanayo to take away Rin’s phone tomorrow. But no, it was Nico, an actual response from Nico.

N: Maki-chan doesn’t know ANYTHING. Nico is Won!Der!Ful! Maki would be lucky to be in love with someone as cute, smart and talented as Super Idol Nico Ni.

Maki grinned. She shouldn’t feel this happy about being told she knew nothing, but at least Nico was talking to her.

M: Can we talk tomorrow, after rehearsal? I want to apologize properly. Please, Nico-chan, I’m so sorry that I hurt you.

There was too long a pause, it seemed to Maki. She was on the verge of grabbing her phone to call Nico in a panic when the tone she’d set for Nico’s texts started to play.

N: Fine. Nico can spare a few minutes.

M: I’ll see you then. Good night, Nico-chan.

N: Nico is very tired. Good night.

  
Maki had come home in a very bad mood from the μ's Summer Camp at the Nishikino beach house weekend. She hadn’t been eating and just seemed to be staring at her phone, not even practicing the piano. But when her mother asked, Maki said the trip went fine and Ayase-san had decided they should drop honorifics so the group felt closer to each other. But Maki looked farther apart from everyone last night. And miserable.

Would her mood have improved this morning? Stepping into the kitchen for coffee, Maki’s mom noticed two things: the contents of what seemed to be most of the refrigerator scattered all over the counter, and her daughter frantically searching through nearby drawers.

“Maki? What are you looking for?”

“Fruit. For Nico. Everyone likes fruit, right? Nico smells like fruit, she probably likes it…” Maki had automatically answered her mother’s question without really noticing.

Her mother shook her head, walked into the dining room and pulled a perfectly ripe peach from the nicely stacked bowl of fruit artfully arranged in the middle of the table. She then moved into her daughter’s line of sight.

“Here. Yazawa-san should enjoy this. It’s past strawberry season.”

Maki stared doubtfully at the peach for a moment, then grabbed it. “I’m sorry about the mess. I have to go.”

“We will be talking about this later,” but Maki was already at the front door and probably not listening at all. Her mother sighed and started to restore some order to the kitchen. At least the need to wear her school uniform had saved Maki’s bedroom from the fate of the counter.

  
Nico had come to school a little early. Nozomi had texted she had a feeling the reading needed to be done, so Nico had settled under a tree to skip through the assigned chapters.

“Nico-chan?”

Nico looked up. Maki was standing there, a little out of breath, hair messed in a way attractive enough that Nico wondered if wind was a better hair stylist than the woman she used. Probably just more Maki magic. If she stood still for 10 seconds, the first year would always look perfect. Although her eyes were a little wild right now.

“I waited for you at the gate,” Maki shouted.

“Why?”

“To apologize.”

Maki seemed to be getting angrier. Nico frowned. “Didn’t we agree to talk after rehearsal?”

Maki paused. Why wouldn’t Nico want her to apologize as soon as possible. Then everything could get back to normal.

“I waited for you.” Maki’s tone was definitely accusing.

Nico put her book down. “You didn’t text me to meet you. I have homework to finish. And most people start their apologies with, ‘I’m so very very sorry I said such a mean thing on the train to the so-cute-she-shouldn’t-be-talking-to-me Nico Ni. I promise never to do it again. EVER.’ And then Nico considers for a day or two before finally forgiving you.”

Maki ignored Nico, reaching into her bag. “Here.”

Nico stared at the ripe, perfect peach.

“Strawberry season is over,” Maki explained, still sounding angry, this time at strawberries.

Nico frowned. “Maki hurt Nico very much. Nico cried.”

Maki flinched. And dropped to her knees, peach still in one hand, other elbow propped on the bench, amethyst eyes tearing as she stared at Nico. “I’m so sorry, Nico-chan. I never meant…”

“Nico realizes Maki is young and doesn’t know how to treat cute girls. So Nico will teach you.”

“No.” Maki’s jaw set.

“Nico is a good senpai, full of advice.”

“I don’t need your advice.”

“You don’t want my advice.”

“No.”

“Stubborn, silly Maki.” Nico stood, arms crossed.

Maki shrugged, following Nico’s every move with an interest Nico hadn’t noticed before.

“Nico forgives you anyway.” Nico chirped as she took the peach, patted Maki on top of the head and skipped away.

Maki turned to watch her leave, once again fascinated by how quickly Nico bounced from mood to mood. Then she dropped her head into the bench. It didn’t hurt that much more than trying to understand the quicksilver Yazawa Nico.

  
ON THE SHORE

Maki was spending the week at the beach house, so she wouldn’t be there when μ's started working with the new song. Nico had thoughtfully recorded this afternoon’s rehearsal and texted Maki the file. It was fun to pick out everyone’s voices as she sat outside, watching the ocean. Kotori sounded more nervous than usual, and Nico seemed to be singing extra loud on account of being recorded. And Rin had shouted, “Swim, Maki-chan, SWIM!” into Nico’s phone at the end of the recording, which made her jump the first time.

She missed rehearsal a little, but tonight was a night for quiet and the beach. She loved going down to the ocean after the daytime crowds left, watching the stars come out and flourish in the darkness of a non-Tokyo night. Peaceful. Plus, she got to spend time with her father, as Papa always made sure to leave business behind him for these short periods. Her parents did socialize, every night after this had a party or a concert on the schedule, but for tonight, Maki could just enjoy a peaceful night with her family and the ocean.

Her phone went off; she frowned and picked it up. Nico.

“Hello?”

Nico just started talking like they were in the same room together. “So what does Maki-chan have for dinner when Nico isn’t there to cook for her?”

Maki considered. “Pizza, I think. This is the only night we don’t have a party to go to, so we didn’t bring the chef.”

“Ah, Maki will be busy being the belle of the ball while Nico perfects her dance moves. Nico is planning to show Maki how well she can dance like that video Maki likes.”

Maki smiled. “Sounds like fun. And maybe I’ll play you some of the new song I’m working on, although there’s no piano here so it’s all on paper.”

“Maki-chan is smart. You’ll figure it out.” Nico said that so matter of factly. It was nice, Maki thought, finger finding a curl of hair to twirl. She could almost see Nico’s eyes glowing at her.

“So what are you doing?”

Nico hesitated. “Trying to stay cool. Rin is insisting we all go to see fireworks together.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Maki-chan thinks everything sounds like fun…” Nico paused.

“Oh, I’m a little distracted, I guess.”

“All the beauties in bathing suits on the beach,” Nico grumbled.

“It’s dark, Nico-chan. I’m looking at the stars.”

“They were pretty amazing. I’m glad I got to see them during our trip.”

“It’s my favorite part of the summer,” Maki hummed.

“Well, enjoy your stars, Maki-chan. And the pizza. And be sure to tell Nico all about the parties when you get back.”

“I will.”

“Good night.” Nico ended the call. Maki stared at her phone, wondering. Did Nico miss her? It wasn’t really long enough to miss anyone, Maki thought, then pressed the messaging symbol next to Nico’s name.

M: Good night, Nico-chan. Thanks for calling. I’ll talk to you when I get back.

 

Tuesday. Maki was gone for five more days. Yesterday had been the first Monday in two months that they didn’t stop for a snack together after rehearsal. And Nico wanted to talk to Maki. Kotori was acting even spacier than usual, and summer seemed to have filled Honoka with manic energy. Nico sipped quietly on a juice and tapped a finger on her phone. She’d called Maki three days ago, and Maki had said she’d be busy all week. Nico really wanted to hear that voice, even if it was over a phone connection. Even if Maki was irritated with her. Then Maki’s voice lost its too practiced smooth, and the honest jags of urgency and emotion gave it a flavor as sweet as that silly apology peach.

Nico hit Maki’s number and got her voice message. Nico hung up before it ended, not sure what to say. Now Nico felt silly. She should have either not called or left a message. But Maki had obviously not expected to hear from Nico again...and she obviously didn’t miss Nico’s voice as there had been no calls or even texts. Nico remembered the scene at the beach, girls in bikinis splashing, walking past pools full of laughing partygoers. Maki would be having fun with her sophisticated friends. Nico would see her next Monday.

She switched over to messaging and sent one to Maki.

N: Sorry if Nico turns up on your recent calls. I misdialed. Hope you’re having fun (￣ー￣)ｂ

  
Maki had left her phone at home in order to avoid the temptation to bury herself in a game. Her mother always insisted she get used to socializing, her father often mentioning how it would help her in her future career. They usually invited some families with teens her own age, so at least Maki could get away from the adults, but all her peers seemed to talk about were celebrities and friends Maki didn’t know. And sure, Nico and Hanayo talked about idols all the time, but Nico discussed them like a scientist would, as if she were about to dissect them for tissue samples. Maki suddenly had a flash of Nico in a lab coat and glasses, scalpel poised over the members of the new boy band on her video playlist, Infinite.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Maki’s mother had broken off from a group when she noticed Maki standing alone.

Maki shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“It’s getting close to midnight. As soon as I find your father we’ll be leaving. So don’t go far.”

“I’ll be outside.”

“All right.”

It was closer to one when they got home. Maki found her phone where she’d left it. Text from Nico. Misdial. That didn’t seem like Nico. But it was far too late to call.

Maki started typing a message anyway. She suddenly felt less sleepy.

M: Is anything wrong, Nico? Are you still awake? I just got home.

N: Maki-chan!

Well, that was an irritating no answer. Maki hit the call button. Nico picked up immediately.

“Nico was getting her beauty sleep.”

Maki remembered the green cucumber mask. Even that had somehow suited Nico. “Are you all right?”

“Nico is fine.” Nico yawned. “People are being weird, and Nico just missed Maki’s voice. Even when Maki is annoyed at Nico, Maki sounds cute.”

Maki’s brain stalled. Nico must be more than half asleep. “How are things weird?”

“Kotori-chan is twitchy, and Honoka’s completely lost her off switch. She’s lapping Rin in crazy energy. Everything just feels strange. And Nico missed Maki-chan. But Maki doesn’t miss Nico.”

Another, bigger yawn. Nico sounded like she was falling back asleep while Maki was getting more and more awake. Maki wondered if she could actually say she missed Nico.

“Leave a message next time.” Nope.

“Sure, Maki-chan. Nico will leave message. Nico is sleepy. Come home.”

Maki dropped the phone like it was on fire. Fortunately, Nico had already disconnected.

  
Nico had woken up the next day to find her phone next to her. She vaguely remembered Maki’s voice telling her to leave a message, maybe, but she had no idea what else they might have talked about. Oh well, four more days until she could ask Maki in person.

Maki had talked her parents out of taking her with them to the afternoon concert. So she just sat, staring at the ocean, Nico’s sleepy voice in her head and the memory of how her heart had jumped. Nico probably wouldn’t remember anything. Maybe Maki should forget it as well. Being distracted by Nico would only make preparing for Love Live even harder. There was the new song to work on, the upcoming concert, maybe composing another song if they maintained their ranking. Plus, school starting up again. As supportive as her parents had been, if her grades dropped, Maki’s career as a school idol would be over. There was no time for her brain to be wondering what coming home to a sleepy Nico might be like. Or wondering if Nico was dating anyone. Or worrying that she might growl at some random cute schoolgirl who wanted a picture taken with Nico.

But she couldn’t just start ignoring Nico. One, Maki didn’t think that would be possible, and two, if she did, Nico would only bug her until she told Nico what was wrong. Nico had gotten much better about giving Maki space when requested, but in return, Maki only did that when she really needed to concentrate. She wasn’t sure how to phrase “really needed not to concentrate on Nico” so as not to give Nico any clues about how distracting she was.

Maybe seeing Nico again would just turn out to be a calm, everyday sort of thing. To that end, Maki wondered if she should call or text so there wouldn’t be so much to catch up on. She picked up her phone and took a picture of the view, then sent it with a text message to Nico. Normal afternoon communication, not late night, half asleep rambling.

M: Stayed home from a concert, enjoying the view.

Nico’s reply was instant. She was probably playing a game or something.

N: Nice view. But is Maki-chan all right? Nico knows she loves music.

M: I’m fine, just thinking.

N: About Nico (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

Ah, even afternoon conversations could be dangerous. Maki could picture the teasing gleam in Nico’s eyes.

M: I don’t know enough about Nico to think about her for very long.

Nico had been sitting in the club room after practice, cooling off in the air conditioning before heading home when Maki’s text arrived. She raised her phone and snapped a quick, winking selfie.

N: Maki can look at Nico’s picture then (ﾉ･_-)☆

Conversations with Nico never went anywhere near where Maki expected or wanted them to. It was amazing. Nico talked so much and told so little.

M: Tell me something about you.

Nico bit her lip. She imagined Maki staring at her phone as if she could stare through it, right to Nico. Maki had always stopped on the verge of asking Nico anything about her life outside of school or μ's, but Nico had sensed the younger girl had been closer to an actual question recently.

M: And it can’t be “Nico misses Maki” ^.~

A wink. Maki was in a good mood, Nico thought, and so very smart, anticipating what would probably have been Nico’s response. So what to say now? Nico’s life was different from Maki’s. Nico had gotten used to protecting herself and her family.

M: Or “Nico’s favorite color is pink.”

It wasn’t that Nico didn’t trust Maki or realize that under all the gruff was kindness, but opening up to someone was not a thing she had ever done. Maki had stopped herself from asking questions often enough that Nico thought they both might be afraid of the answers changing things for them. So it was best, for both of them, Nico decided, to continue as she was, fiercely private. But she could say something about Maki, something that might be too embarrassing for both of them in person.

N: Nico’s favorite person to talk to is Maki. She makes Nico smile ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Nico looked down at the picture that had started this conversation. She wondered if Maki had framed her legs in the forefront of the shot on purpose or if she’d even noticed. How could you not notice legs like that? Nico was having an increasingly difficult time remembering Maki was two years younger than her. Maki’s confident and cool demeanor made her seem as much older as Nico looked younger, which Nico would never admit to anyone. And Maki was so determined to be treated as an equal. It was adorable, Nico thought, when it wasn’t worrisome to think how easily Maki’s mood could snap.

Longer pause than the other texts. Obviously, Maki didn’t know what to say. Time to break off the conversation.

N: Nico has to go, Maki-chan. Things to do, people to make smile. I’ll talk to you later. Enjoy the stars for me.

Her phone tossed aside on the table, Maki had thrown her head back against the lounger, eyes closed, her fists clenched. Afternoon conversation hadn’t helped at all.

  
MEETING NOT BY CHANCE

Rehearsal had been taken up with talk of summer festival plans and how to maintain their Love Live ranking. Everyone was feeling pressured. Although the mood was mostly positive, Nico and Eli had both locked into their laser focus work mode. So it had been easy to not engage Nico in conversation. She had been concentrating on rehearsal. Maki had been one of the first ones off the roof. But Nico had caught up to her, in the clubroom, as Maki finished changing into her uniform.

“So, Maki, ready to have a snack and tell me all about all your beach fun?” Nico opened her locker and started taking off her shirt. Maki froze. “For once, Nico is tired of talking about Love Live.”

Why did it have to be today that Nico was tired of talking about Love Live? And wanting to listen. With Nico right beside her, undressing, self consciousness drilled into Maki’s every muscle and she stiffened. She went to put a hand on Nico’s shoulder, but Nico twisted and the hand ended up on Nico’s bare lower back, interrupting Nico’s quick change. As Maki leapt back, Nico frowned at her. “Maki?”

“I’m sorry, Nico-chan. I have to go home and unpack.” Her voice cracked and she couldn’t meet Nico’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked sharply.

“Nothing.”

“Did something happen at the beach? Maki’s in love with a bathing suit beauty?” Nico tried to sound cheerful, but Maki heard a strain. Nico casually buttoned her dress shirt over her lacy pink bra. Maki felt her face redden.

“It’s none of your business.”

Nico sounded grim, “Probably.” Then she switched to wheedling, pulling on the bottom of Maki’s vest. “But Maki needs to tell Nico. Nico just wants to help.”

Maki took a deep breath. “I don’t need your help.”

Nico dropped Maki’s vest, throwing both hands up in the air. “Maki never needs anything from Nico.”

No, Maki found herself thinking as she stared down at Nico, Maki needs everything from Nico. But she stayed silent, even with Nico’s eyes pleading.

Nico huffed, hands on hips. “Fine. If Maki refuses to let Nico help her, Nico will go somewhere with people who appreciate Nico.”

And where was that, Maki wondered. And who was that? But she turned away and muttered, “I don’t care.”

Nico was hurt. This was cold, even for Maki. Something must be wrong. But as hard as Nico stared, the younger girl wouldn’t face her.

Nico spoke as quietly and seriously as she ever had. It terrified Maki. “Good bye, Maki-chan. I guess Nico won’t bother you anymore.”

Maki watched Nico grab her bag and leave, nearly walking through Rin. “Fix YOUR friend.”

“Maki-chan!” RIn grabbed for Maki, but Maki caught her wrists and dodged the smaller girl’s embrace.

“Maki is a meanie. Did you chop Nico-chan? She looked like she was about to cry.”

Maki collapsed in front of the bench, pulling her knees up against her chest.

Rin sat next to her, nudging Maki.

Maybe if Maki closed her eyes and didn’t look at Rin, she could get through this. “Just let me talk, please.”

Rin was probably nodding, Maki figured as she felt some small movements next to her.

“I...I might like Nico-chan…” Now Maki knew Rin was laughing, but she decided to ignore it. “I don’t know what to do. And my mom says she’s probably dating someone. And Nico won’t tell me anything. And I don’t know what to say to her.”

One of the reasons Maki liked Rin was Rin’s ability to be very serious about people and feelings. She cared so much about her friends and put their best interests first. And she was very quick to read people.

“Kayo-chin and Rin have been wondering if Nico-chan was dating anyone.” Rin’s voice was thoughtful. “We decided she likes Maki.”

Maki opened her eyes to look at Rin, surprised. Rin nodded seriously. “Maki should ask her out.”

“How can I possibly do that?”

Rin winked. “Open up your mouth, don’t think, and say, Nico-chan, you’re pretty and nice, go out with me.”

“It’s Nico-chan.”

Sometimes, Rin sharpened her sense of humor. “Okay, try, Nico-chan, even though you’re tiny and prickly like a porcupine and I have a meany mean face most of the time I look at you because you’re just TOO CUTE for me to think, please go out with me.” Rin smirked at Maki, “Rin will write it out for you.”

Maki elbowed Rin’s shoulder. “Be serious.”

Rin sighed. “Text her.”

“You can’t ask someone out by text.”

Rin shook her head at Maki, voice firm. “You can do whatever you want, Maki-chan. Don’t make so many rules. Tell Nico you like her.”

“She’s mad at me.”

“Every day. We think she likes it.” Rin sounded puzzled.

Maki leaned into her knees again. Rin’s voice got quiet. “Sometimes when Kayo-chin is feeling too shy and Rin needs to be cheered up, she hugs Rin so Rin can feel how much she cares, even if she can’t say. Maybe Nico is like Rin. Maybe she just needs to know you care, no matter how you show it.”

Maki turned her head to look at Rin. Then Nico’s ringtone went off.

  
Nico had stormed off the school grounds, but by the time she got to the fast food place, she’d started worrying about Maki instead of just grumbling about her rudeness. She had been looking forward to seeing Maki after her beach vacation, but rehearsal was important, and Nico couldn’t be distracted. So she’d made sure to concentrate on her performance, not allowing herself any glances in Maki’s direction. And then Maki had been the first one off the roof. Maybe she thought Nico was ignoring her? But when Nico had been talking to her in front of the lockers, Maki had frozen. Maybe she had something to tell Nico -- or someone to tell Nico about -- and she didn’t know what to say. Nico stared at the empty seat across from her, picturing Maki there, graceful finger tapping out a beat on the table, bright eyes aglow as she teased Nico, a full and stunning smile rarely seen by anyone else on her face. Nico frowned, if Maki had actually fallen for a bikini beauty...Nico shook her head. First, Nico had to try again. Maki acting this strangely concerned her.

Nico tried to remember anything Maki had said that would give her a clue. Nope. She looked at the empty seat across from her. Maki never seemed to mind when Nico said she missed her. Nico snapped a quick picture of her view and typed.

N: Nico makes sure Maki’s seat is ALWAYS waiting. Nico is willing to pretend tomorrow is Monday and try again. No questions, just french fries.

Rin read the text over Maki’s shoulder and started to sing, “Nico-chan likes Maki-chan, Maki-chan likes Ni…”

Rin’s mouth was suddenly covered by Maki’s hand. “Stop. Or I’m never telling you anything again.”

Rin bit. Maki yelped.

“Tell her yes,” Rin ordered.

Maki shook her head and typed.

M: French fries are good but I’m buying.

N: Fine ∠(^ー^) Maki-chan can buy Nico as many fries as she likes.

Rin frowned. “I don’t think that counts as a date, Maki-chan.”

“It’s not.”

“Dates are more fun. Maki could kiss Nico.”

“Be quiet, Rin. I’m going home.”

“To think about NICO-CHAN!” Rin shouted after her. Maki didn’t look back, slamming the club room door. But there was a slight smile on her face.

  
THE AFTERNOON AFTER

A celebratory afternoon had been derailed. It had started as a party in honor of the announcement that μ's had been successful, Otonokizaka would remain open. But Umi had pushed Kotori to finally admit she was leaving in two weeks to go overseas, then Honoka had gotten angry, then Kotori, mildest of the mild, had shouted at Honoka and stormed off, leaving Honoka and Umi staring at each other, and the rest in silent shock. And when the second years left, the rest of μ's was left in a club room that echoed with unexpected hurt. Rin had put her arm around Hanayo, who looked like she was about to cry. Nozomi and Eli glanced at Nico. Nico looked from Hanayo to Maki, raising an eyebrow. Maki quickly nodded.

Nico bopped between Rin and Hanayo. “We can talk about what to do tomorrow. Let’s drag Maki-chan to the arcade and have some fun.”

“Maki-chan?” Rin turned.

“Sure.”

Rin and Nico had burned up about eight persons worth of energy on the dance machines and were tied for who had top score the most. Before that, they’d tried every crane machine in an effort to capture a stuffed animal cute enough to cheer up Hanayo. Fortunately, their efforts made her smile, because collectively, Rin and Nico were the worst at crane machines Maki had ever seen. The dance machines were another matter. Maki had wandered, while still managing to watch Nico crush the most difficult combinations. Hanayo had been staring at her phone, occasionally glancing up to smile at Rin.

The next time Maki wandered by the dancing fiends, Nico leaned over the rail and panted at her, “Feed me something, Maki-chan. Rin’s a demon.”

Rin was bouncing, ready for the next round. “Nico-chan’s tired because she’s oooollllddd.”

Nico just shook her head and grabbed for Maki. “Save me!” She chuckled. “Now I understand why Hanayo says that so often.”

Maki spotted Nico’s cardigan on the bench next to Hanayo and handed it to her.

“Thanks Maki-chan. Nico is too sweaty for air conditioning now.”

  
Nico and Rin were nearly inhaling the pile of food in front of them. Maki made a mental note: if she ever wanted either of them to listen and not talk, let them exhaust themselves and then buy a stack of their favorite snacks. Hanayo was still looking sad and ignoring her food.

Maki nudged Nico’s foot under the table.

Nico put down the burger. “A week ago, we were talking about Love Live, now we’re planning a farewell party for Kotori. Nico can’t believe it.”

Hanayo choked down a sob. Maki glared at Nico, who rolled her eyes. “Come on, Maki-chan. It’s upsetting. There’s no reason to hide it. It hurts when your friends leave. It helps to talk about it for most of us.”

“Poor Umi,” Rin said, “having to keep Kotori’s secret.”

“Honoka-chan was so upset,” Hanayo mumbled.

“Secrets make things difficult.” Maki avoided looking at Nico.

“Yeah, Nico is surprised Kotori didn’t tell Honoka herself. They seem to trust each other with everything.” Nico was watching Maki.

“Do you trust me?” Maki asked, meeting Nico’s eyes.

Nico didn’t look away, but Maki didn’t know how to read her somber expression. “Nico could never leave the people she loves.”

A yes would have been much easier, Maki thought. Or even a no.

Rin interrupted them, tearful. “Rin could never leave Kayo-chin!”

That triggered full sobs from Hanayo as she threw her arms around Rin. Nico went back to chewing thoughtfully on a burger, and Maki started building a fort out of french fries. If she made it big enough, the world might back away a little.

THE AFTERMATH

Maki confused Nico. There had been awkwardness after she returned from the beach, then friendliness, then grabbing Nico out of the blue and stopping her from rushing Honoka in anger, and now, once again, there was the aloof Maki, full of things she wouldn’t say. And Nico was confused. Because now she kept remembering how tightly Maki had held her and how nearly Maki had cried. But was crying because of Nico or Honoka or...confusing.

Nico picked up her phone and called Maki, letting it ring. Too many rings, and then there was that voice Nico had started to dream about, but wary.

“Hello.”

“Maki confuses Nico.”

“W...what?”

“We are friends, right?”

“Y...yes.”

“Then why can’t we talk.”

“We are talking,” Maki snapped. “What do you want to talk about?”

Nico hesitated. What did she want to talk about?

“Why did you stop me?”

“So you wouldn’t get hurt.”

Nico bristled. “Nico doesn’t need anyone to protect her. Nico can take care of herself.”

Maki’s voice was quiet. “I know.”

“Without rehearsal, we won’t see each other much anymore.”

Even quieter. “I know.”

“What do we do now?”

Almost a whisper. “I don’t know, Nico-chan.”

Nico frowned, this was all wrong. Both of them couldn’t not know what to do. Time to step up. If Nico thought it through, she could come up with a plan.

“Don’t worry, Maki-chan, Super Idol Nico-Ni will figure out how to make Maki-chan smile again. Nico is just too cute to resist.”

No reply.

NIco raised her left hand to her forehead in her signature gesture and put all her personality into her next words. “Nico Nico Ni.”

Nico swore she heard a sniffle.

“Smiling yet?”

“No.”

But Nico knew she was. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Maki-chan. Nico will fix things.”

Maki put the phone down and laid her head on her arms. How could Nico fix every cell in Maki’s body wanting to be near her?

NICO FIXES EVERYTHING

Hiatus. Time to get back into the habit of playing for herself, Maki thought. So after school, with no sign of or word from Nico, she headed to the music room. Too quiet. But there was a note propped on the music stand. Nico’s handwriting.

“Nico has some Super Idol business to take care of, but she’ll be thinking about Maki-chan and hoping Maki can meet her by the tree in 90 minutes.”

Tucked inside the envelope along with the note was a piece of candy, one of the tarter flavors that Maki liked. Maki removed the wrapper, wondering what Nico was plotting.

  
Rin and Hanayo had agreed to the continuing as School Idols plan. Nico felt bold, confidence back in her stride. It didn’t matter if the rest of them said no, she and the two younger girls would make a solid, cute unit, and they were all hard workers. Plus, both the first years looked up to Nico a little, which Nico certainly didn’t mind, although Rin was quick to speak up if she thought something was wrong. Nico was fine with that. She respected Rin and Hanayo’s instincts and commitment. Plus, the three of them always had fun together.

Now, for the other first year.

  
Rin had sent Maki a text.

R: Maki-chan! Nico-chan, Rin and Kayo-chin are going to be IDOLS together. It’ll be so much FUN! You should be one too.

Maki stared at her phone. Was that how Nico was going to fix things? Start over? Maki quickly closed up the piano and left the room, suddenly frantic, Nico’s note in her pocket. She couldn’t...it wasn’t possible Nico and Rin and Hanayo. Maki had enough trouble dealing with the swings of her feelings for Nico with the rest of μ's as a buffer. A smaller group...no, that wouldn’t...how could Nico ask her? But Nico wanted to be an idol more than anything else. And while Maki loved μ's and had committed so much of herself to it, that was a separate thing from being an idol. But for Nico...Maki remembered barely holding Nico back as she shouted at Honoka, feeling the passion that had kept Nico pushing both of their weights forward...μ's had been Nico’s one chance to be a real school idol before she graduated, and already Nico had had to cope with the disappointment of the lost Love Live opportunity. And though she tried to hide it, Maki had seen how that saddened Nico. How could she deny Nico the chance to keep being an idol?

Tree, no Nico yet. No Nico. What would Nico think when she...Maki put her bag down and started pacing, fingers through her hair. How could she say no to Nico? Suddenly she could barely breathe, her shoulders locked and tense. She was going to have to say no to Nico.

“Maki-chan!” Nico’s hug took her completely by surprise, and she reflexively shoved the smaller girl away.

Nico bounced to sit on the bench with a wide grin. “Nico will let you try that again, once I’ve rested for a minute.”

“S...sorry.” Maki turned away.

“What’s up, Maki-chan? You look so worried. Didn’t Nico promise to fix things? Did you not like the candy?”

Maki inhaled, not looking at Nico. “Rin texted me.”

Nico was silent. Maki looked over. She was frowning. Then she smiled at Maki, her eyes kind and serious.

“N...Nico-chan, please. Ask me anything else.”

“Maki.” Nico took Maki’s hand in hers. “We are a different kind of team.”

Surprised again, Maki tightened her hand around Nico’s.

“Nico will never ask Maki anything we both don’t want to know the answer to, okay?”

Maki nodded, shivering a little as Nico’s thumb rubbed over her fingers.

“When Maki was away at the beach, Nico missed her a lot. And when you came back, you started avoiding me, even though Super Idol Nico Ni is too cute to ignore.”

Maki rolled her eyes. Nico pulled them both down to sit on the bench, not letting go of Maki’s hand.

“So Nico started to think about going to the ballet and all the times we’d talked and how much she liked being with Maki-chan. And then Maki tried to let Nico know how much she cared,” Nico cocked her head at Maki, eyes mischievous, “by practically tackling Nico.”

Maki frowned.

Nico looked down at their tangled fingers. “As upset as Nico was, being that close to Maki was the best feeling she’d ever had.”

Maki’s heart jumped.

Nico turned completely to face her, her other hand reaching out as well. “I can’t talk myself out of falling in love with you, Maki-chan.”

“Did you actually try?” Maki hissed.

Nico shrugged. “Maybe. Maki is brilliant and gorgeous and warm and smart and fun. Why would she be in love with Nico, maybe she was just being nice.”

“I wasn’t being nice to Nico.”

Nico chuckled. “Nico knows that. Everybody knows that.”

Maki grumbled and headbutted Nico. “That’s not what I meant. Why wouldn’t I be in love with you?”

“There are reasons,” Nico admitted thoughtfully.

Maki couldn’t sit any longer, she got off the bench and paced around to let off some energy. Nico watched with a grin.

“Modesty is not one of your charm points, Nico-chan,” Maki declared when she stopped, hands on her hips. Nico’s grin got broader.

“Good for Nico.” Nico patted the space next to her.

Maki returned to the bench, sitting very close to Nico, hips touching, hand taking Nico’s again. “Yes, good for Nico.”

“Go on a date with me, Maki-chan.”

Maki watched Nico for a long moment, finally feeling like she could just stare at the beautifully dangerous angles of Nico’s profile and be a little breathless, without having to worry that someone was noticing.

Nico turned, worried. “Maki-chan?” Then she saw the way Maki’s eyes glowed. “Thinking embarrassing things about Nico’s lips?”

Maki blushed, and reached for her hair. “N...no.”

“It’s okay if you do.” Nico winked.

Maki sighed and put her head on Nico’s shoulder, still watching Nico’s face. “I did wonder once or twice where Super Idols take girls on dates.”

“Hmmmm.” Nico’s thinking face was cute, Maki thought as she watched ideas toss Nico between frowns and half smiles. “I’ll let you know in a week?”

“Sure.” Maki closed her eyes, gripping Nico’s arm so tightly Nico thought she might crush it. “But I can do this until then, right?”

“Any time, Maki-chan. My shoulder is yours.”

“Good. I like that.”

“Me too.”

No one else would have believed how long Nico sat there, in silence, perfectly content, with Maki half asleep on her shoulder. But nothing had ever been easier. Or felt more right.

  
EPILOGUE:

Maki stood and stretched; Nico took a bit longer to get up. Too stiff. She looked at Maki, reaching her arms up and leaning to the left. But worth it.

“Nico would have figured things out much sooner if you’d ever complimented her.”

Maki frowned. “You say you’re cute all the time. I never disagree with you.”

Nico snorted. “That’s not the same as a compliment, Maki-chan.”

Maki shrugged.

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “Nico is cute.”

Maki nodded.

“Nico is adorable.”

Nod.

“Nico is Nico Nico nice.”

Eye roll, then nod.

“Nico is pretty.”

Pause, blush, nod.

“Nico is sexy.”

Wide-eyed staring, then flushing and starting to reach for the hair. Nico grabbed for the hand. “Okay, we’ll go back to something easier, Maki-chan.”

Maki gulped, looking down shyly.

“Nico is talented.”

Quick nod. Maki looked up.

“Nico is hot.”

A moment, then Maki smiled and leaned in, eyes lit as she lowered her voice to breathe in Nico’s ear. “Super Idol hot.”

Then she kissed Nico on the cheek, winked and ran off. Nico watched the redhead’s skirt twirl around her hips.

“This will be fun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a little exhausting. I didn't get as far as I intended to, but it turned out to be the scenic route. Plus, I think with Nico and Maki, the week before their first date could be a very very long time ; )* I continue to be indebted to the writers I read...thank you! Thank you as well to everyone who has left kudos and comments on any of my stories. They are appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> *although the next project scribbled on my legal pad takes place during their travel year...


End file.
